Get Together
by Mii B
Summary: [Marotos] Desejos que nem mesmo Sirius sabia que tinha. Promessas e juras de amor entre James e Lily. Um sentimento novo na vida de Sirius. Confusões,brigas e cíumes.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

É engraçado você parar e começar a relembrar coisas que você fazia e achavam que estavam certas. Algumas vezes vejo que eu falava coisas tão estúpidas que não sei como consegui chegar até aqui. Amizade e Amor são duas coisas que devemos cultivar com todas as nossas forças, simplesmente não são coisas que se acha quando você vira uma esquina de Londres, mas não somente em Londres, em qualquer lugar. Sempre achei que minha família era a pior de todas, não deixa de ser, porque odeio eles e todos que vivem em volta deles. Mas agora amo a família que construí em Hogwarts, aqueles anos foram preciosos para meus amigos que serão para toda a eternidade e para ela, Amy Leatheran. Uhn... ou melhor Amy Leatheran Black, acho que soa mais bonito e elegante, combina com ela. Acabei de me formar e parece que tudo aconteceu a um mês atrás, quando eu filho de Sonserinos, filho de uma família de sangue puro entro para a Grifinória, fui visto como o desprezo da família. Tristeza? Não, ódio. Odiava tudo que eles falavam e achavam, há... são muito otários de pensar que eu seria como eles, aquela raça asquerosa que me da náuseas só de pensar em cada pessoa que tem o sangue 'Black' correndo pelas veias. Gosto do meu sobrenome, não vou mentir, mas odeio a imagem que ele passa para o resto de pessoas.

-Oh, Olha aquele ali... não é o Sirius Black? – essa era a bendita frase que eu mais ouvia, quando estava passando em qualquer lugar em Hogwarts, garotas idiotas, garotas fúteis... todas com rostos bonitos e cabeças ocas, uma pena. Curti muito a minha vida de estudante, acho que levava detenção a cada 2 dias, pensam que eu não gostava? Gostar eu não gostava, mas só de pensar como era bom zoar o Snape era melhor que qualquer detenção.

Apesar das confusões que tive em todos os meus anos, acho que foi muito bom, realmente valeu a pena ver sempre a cara idiota do Malfoy sendo socada pela minha mão, é realmente valeu. Realmente valeu a pena conhecer James Potter o vulgo irmão de consideração, não nos desgrudávamos, tínhamos planos incríveis. Nós éramos, ou melhor ainda somos os melhores. E sempre seremos os melhores porque? Porque sempre seremos os 'Marauder's'.


	2. Palavras sem Remorso

**Palavras sem remorso**

Era outono, as folhas caíam,no chão, demonstrando a sua fragilidade a tudo isso. Alunos passeavam em todos os corredores e caminhavam rumo a uma das salas da matéria que era escolhida. Os alunos pareciam aflitos mas o problema não era refletido diretamente no rosto deles, não era fácil saber qual a razão de toda essa indiferença,alguns demonstravam raiva no rosto, mas não era por motivo algum do colégio e sim porque uma certa pessoa chamada Severus Snape falava o que não era de sua conta.

- E quem acreditaria nas palavras que, alguém como você diz, Seboso?! – o rapaz que proferia essas palavras tinha um rosto pálido, olhos azuis tão diferentes do céu que estava do lado de fora do castelo. Seus cabelos eram pretos como a capa de seu uniforme, mas eram jogados e amarrados de um modo rebelde como se não ligasse para nada e nem para ninguém. Seu nome era ,Sirius Black.

- Você está blefando, idiota. – do lado de Sirius se encontrava James Potter um garoto magrelo que usava óculos redondos e tinha seus cabelos pretos como os de Sirius mas não tão grandes, porém era o típico cabelo que se recusava a obedecer às vontades do dono. Sirius por sua vez tomou a frente de James empurrando Snape contra a parede fazendo-o colidir bruscamente contra a mesma e apenas avisou:

- É bom você não abrir essa sua boca pra ninguém. – Snape o olhava com receio mas ao mesmo tempo seus olhos estavam com a expressão tão longínqua que parecia que aquilo não o afetaria.

– Isso não é um aviso e sim uma...- James não o deixou completar a frase e empurro Sirius para longe, fazendo Snape cair lentamente no chão como se tivesse levado uma surra ou estivesse passando mal.

- Ele não está falando a verdade Sirius! Se liga! Ele não iria descobrir nada. – James parecia eufórico, quanto mais Sirius desse na cara que escondia algo de todos mais Snape iria querer descobrir, mas acho que já era tarde demais.

- Você não percebe que ele já sabe que o Remus é um...

- Lobisomem? – terminou Snape se levantando e olhando os dois rapazes que discutiam como se fossem namorados discutindo a relação. Snape olhou ambos como se eles não fossem nada apenas se virou e começou a dar seus primeiros passos que o fariam sair daquele local.

- EU FALEI QUE ELE JÁ SABIA, SEU IDIOTA! – berrava Sirius que ficava com seu rosto mais e mais vermelho, seus cabelos caiam em seu rosto cobrindo-o seus olhos. James então se enfurecia com cada palavra que Sirius falava o que não deixou barato.

- O IDIOTA AQUI É VOCÊ! E VÊ SE CALA SUA BOCA! – eram palavrões e ofensas uma atrás da outra, e eles nem se quer perceberam que Severus já estava bem longe dali.

Para um começo de semana não foi um dos melhores, brigas, desentendimentos, magoas. Tudo isso se misturava com a pressão das provas que vinham uma atrás da outra, fora a preocupação que ,agora James e Sirius, teriam sobre Snape por saber o segredo que Remus guardava. O fato de o garoto estudioso, o mais tímido do grupo fosse um Lobisomem não era uma coisa que seria fácil de fazer Severus guardar, talvez fosse tão fácil que nenhum dos marotos ainda descobriu. E parece que as pessoas nesses dias fazem tudo para te irritar, isso parece incrível.

- Para Malfoy, será que você não enxerga que é um idiota? – falava uma garota da Corvinal, ela mostrava nervosismo em suas falas e gestos, parecia aparentar a mesma idade de Malfoy. Mas ela não era importante a ponto de ser atormentada por Malfoy, ou não.

- Lauren... vamos, olha o escândalo. Lauren, calma caramba! – ela não estava sozinha tinha uma garota muito bonita ao seu lado, falando para se acalmar, seu nome era Amy, 6°ano, como todos que passavam ali naquele local. Ela tinha uma cara e ar de metida, não era a toa que sempre a vira encurralada por garotas que a odiavam, mas não somente ela, Lauren também estava quase nesse caminho.

- Porque você não aprende a nunca responder um Malfoy? Tsc...Tsc... você é burra por acaso? – Lucius se sentia superior, era aquilo que gostava e fazia me melhor, irritar os outros a ponto de criar um caos só por causa de uma frase que proferira. Ridículo.

- Você falando e um pirralho do 1° ano falando, é a mesma coisa Malfoy! Agora, vamos Lauren. – Amy buscou a amiga e a puxou pelo braço em um movimento ríspido para que fossem embora, mas ele não parou por ai. Mais e mais pessoas paravam para ver a discussão, até que os Marotos também pararam para ver o porque de tudo aquilo.

- Ahhhhh! Mas tinha que ser o namoradinho da minha querida prima. Ah já ia me esquecendo... Olá seboso! Não sujou a prova de gordura não, né? Falaram que você estava com a cara no pergaminho... oh! Merlin ,não vão conseguir ler nada. - Sirius mal chegara e já abria a boca para começar outra discussão, talvez com um final pior do que a anterior.

- Fique quieto Black, minha briga não é com você e sim com as duas metidas a populares daqui!– Sirius voltou os olhos para as duas meninas que se viraram imediatamente para olhar Lucius com ódio nos olhos, exalavam fogo por seus olhares, se pudessem pregar Lucius na parede e deixá-lo lá,o fariam , isso sem pensar duas vezes. Sirius nunca tinha visto essas duas garotas, talvez rapidamente em alguma aula mas nunca trocara sequer uma palavra com ambas. James não vinha muito atrás, estava de braços cruzados e nem se quer abria a boca, olhava as meninas tentando reconhecê-las, Peter não contava na historia, talvez o único que sabia que as meninas existiam era Remus.

- Para de ser covarde e para de encher o saco das garotas! Você nunca cresce né, água de salsicha.

A discussão fora longe, gritos e palavras de baixo escalão foram ditas sem pensar duas vezes, o motivo real de Lucius ter irritado as duas, os Marotos não entenderam. Lauren e Amy estavam pouco ligando para o que falavam delas, especialmente de Anne que naquele momento parecia realmente atormentada por cada palavra que Lucius havia proferido. Mal tinha começado o dia, e problemas já estavam ocorrendo. Um dia completamente normal em Hogwarts. Aulas e mais aulas, isso foi o dia todo e quando o horário letivo acabou os Marotos se encontravam na biblioteca estavam digamos que estudando, ou pelo menos um deles.

- Ah Moony! Qual é, larga mão disso, vamos fazer alguma coisa. – James parecia que ignorava Sirius, estava grudado com Remus que queria fazer sua lição ao invés de aprontar algo como James sempre fizera com Sirius. Sirius por sua vez apenas se levantou rapidamente foi quando... POW! Ele voltou alguns passos para trás enquanto James,Remus e Peter olhavam para ver o que acontecera.

- Saco! – falava a menina com quem trombou, seu livro foram esparramados pelo chão e ela, com um pouco de esforço para levantar, ia pegando um por um.

- AMY! Deixe-me ajudá-la! – Remus se levantou de seu cadeira e ajudava a recolher os livros e pergaminhos que estavam desenrolados ali naquele local.

- Hey! Você não é a menina que estava na briga com Malfoy? – Peter abria a boca pela primeira vez, e talvez dissera algo totalmente óbvio para os outros.

- Sou sim, mas quem tava discutindo era minha amiga, Lauren. – ela se levantou e colocou seu material em cima da mesa que estava sendo usada pelos Marotos.

- Hey, Hey! Estamos usando essa mesa, garota! – falou Sirius que começou a pegar os livros da garota e a devolver para a mesma.

- Não vou atrapalhar os estudos de vocês viu...

- Bom mesmo!

- Viu REMUS! – ela olhou rispidamente para Sirius e voltou os olhos para Remus que voltara a se sentar à Mesa. James então se sentou também. Seus braços estavam cruzados e seus pés em cima da mesa, exatamente como Sirius estava, mas a diferença era que Sirius estava com raiva em seus olhos enquanto fitava a garota. Amy era atraente, não poderíamos negar isso, seus corpo bem delineado sabendo-se exatamente onde era, seios,barriga,quadril e pernas. Seus cabelos lisos e com pontos onduladas caíam livremente fazendo o contorno de seu rosto e iam por ombros. Seus olhos eram castanhos claros, não era a toa que tinha garotas que a odiavam.

- Hey, onde tá sua amiga... ahn... Leatheran seu nome né? – falou James que olhava a garota curioso. Amy por sua vez levantou seu rosto e apenas disse:

- Ela não estava muito bem, ficou em seu dormitório.

- Por causa da briga com o idiota do Malfoy? – Disse Sirius saindo do seu transe hipnótico pela garota.

- Não, de certa forma não. – ela disse puxando uma cadeira que estava na mesa ao lado. – Anne se preocupa muito com sua imagem, do que vão pensar dela.

- Mas isso não tem nada haver! – falou James que colocou suas pernas no chão e puxou mais sua cadeira para poder prestar mais atenção na conversa.

- Não tem nada haver para vocês que são populares e as garotas quase lambem onde vocês passam. – respondeu ríspida, sabia as respostas na ponta da língua, não deixava passar nenhuma sequer.

- Para ela que anda comigo e sempre vê garotas querendo tirar satisfação comigo, ela se acha no dever de ter uma boa fama como eu. – parecia que seu ego inflara depois do que disse, metida? Modesta demais?

- Nossa nem um pouco modesta você ,heim? – reclamou Sirius que achou o cúmulo uma garota daquela se achar a perfeita entre várias, claro aquilo na visão dele não era mentira, mas nem tudo que se pensa pode ser proferido.

- Eu não me acho maravilhosa e muito menos dona de ter um cargo como 'popular' aqui em Hogwarts. Mas não sei porque as garotas me odeiam, tento fazer amizades mas não é tão fácil.

- Pra que ficar se gabando na frente de todos ,heim, Amy Leatheran? – era uma voz feminina que vinha de trás de Amy, quando os marotos olharam para ver quem era não se podia esperar muito de uma pessoa que fez James Potter sofrer por longos anos. Quem era? É fácil de adivinhar, a futura senhora Potter, Lily Evans.

- Sabia que é muito feio ficar ouvindo as conversas alheias Evans? – Amy continuava de costas para Lily, ela não faria o favor de se virar e encarar aquela garota ruiva sem sal. Era o que passava em sua mente.

- Lily! Meu amor. – James se levantou rápido e fora correndo para o lado da namorada ,que não tinha visto em todo o dia.

- Vamos James, essa garota estúpida não merece ninguém para conversar! – e ela saiu puxando James pelo uniforme, ele apenas virou dando um discreto tchau para os que ficaram e fazendo um sinal para pedir desculpa para Amy.

- James pediu desculpa. – falou Remus um pouco sem graça. Não esperava a atitude de Lily e muito menos cada palavra que ela disse.

- Ele não precisa se desculpar. – ela sorriu, um sorriso falso e forçado na visão de Sirius. Ligando cada coisa que ela já tinha dito, talvez ele já começara a entender o porquê de tudo aquilo.

Enquanto os três continuavam sentados na biblioteca, lá fora era uma noite de outono o vento gelado fazia os cabelos vermelho fogo de Lily ficarem bagunçados. James então puxou a garota para perto de si e a abraçou, passando seu braço pela cintura fina dela. Tinha vezes que James demorava a acreditar que depois de longos anos Lily estava ali, aconchegada em seus braços, falando que o amava, tendo seu sentimento correspondido. Nada poderia estar tão perfeito. Ele a amava e queria viver para sempre ao seu lado, era o pedido feito pela primeira estrela que ele viu no céu.

- Mais um ano e nos formamos... – disse Lily se virando e encarando James. Seus cabelos vinham a atrapalhar seu rosto, mas James os colocou atrás da orelha de Lily em um ato carinhoso.

- Ainda tem muito tempo, querida. – ele falou a encarando, suas mãos apertavam as dela e logo os dois estavam juntos, corpo com corpo, boca com boca. Um beijo doce e aparentemente inocente.

- Promete ficar comigo? Sempre? – ela levantou o rosto e encarou James novamente que apenas sorriu e falou um 'Sim' quase inaudível.

Se seu maior sonho é ser popular, talvez essa seja a coisa que faz certas pessoas se arrependem de o ser.

Voltando a olhar seu livro, a conversa que tinha começado sobre si mesma acabou. Amy estava sentada tentando entender o que queria dizer aquela frase. Remus a tentava ajudar e Sirius apenas ficava olhando ambos conversarem, ou melhor trocarem meras palavras. O silêncio o incomodava, foi quando resolveu falar alguma coisa.

-Desde quando você a conhece, Remus? – era uma pergunta inútil? Sim, onde é que estava o cérebro de Sirius para quebrar o silêncio com esse tipo de pergunta, que estupidez,

- Desde um dia em que ela veio me perguntar sobre uma lição. – respondeu Remus que colocava seu livro sobre a mesa e encarava Sirius.

- Acho que já esta tarde né Remus? Melhor eu dormir. – ela disse sorrindo para Remus e virando seu rosto para encarar Sirius que a olhava como fizera aquele tempo todo que estava lá. Remus então se levantou e foi andando lentamente em direção a escadaria. Amy pegou seus livros e colocou todos debaixo do braço. Ela não apresentava nenhuma alteração depois das palavras ditas por Lily, Sirius não acreditava que ela não teria reação alguma sobre isso. No mínino ela ficaria chateada ou algo do gênero.

- Você tem certeza que está bem? – ele teve um pouco de receio ao perguntar isso, poderia parecer enxerido, obviamente que Sirius não ligaria para o que a garota achava ou deixava de achar, mas naquele momento ,talvez, palavras poderiam ofender.

- Estava escrito na sua cara que estava pensando nisso. – ela continuou andando, nem sequer olhou para o rosto de Sirius, apenas arrumou seus cabelos com uma gentileza imensa e continuou seu percurso que a levaria até a escada principal, o qual a levaria diretamente para a Torre da Grifinória. Existem pessoas que não queriam ser o que são. E outras gostariam de ser o que essas pessoas são, é daí que falam que o mundo é injusto.

- Boa Noite,Sirius.

**To be Continue...**


End file.
